Raven Fledgeling
by A Tragic Galaxy
Summary: When the Kirin and Susanoo combination leaves a young Itachi in Sasuke's care, the Akatsuki are happy to step in. Madara plots to destroy Konoha, Sasuke questions his participation, and Itachi intends to overthrow the Akatsuki... Or, so Pein thinks.
1. Revelatus

**A third version branching from my first Itachi centered story, **_**Raising a Raven**_**.**

** . . .. . .. . . . . .. **

"With this power, lightning will strike down from the heavens. All I have to do is guide its power straight through your skull."

Sasuke smirked as Itachi's eyes widened, revealing his apprehension. For eight long years he had been dreaming of the day he would see the fear register in his brother's eyes. Eight years he had imagined this scenario, mentaly rehearsing it over and over until it became as much a part of him as his own burning hatred. Pausing a moment to revel in his triumph, Sasuke raised his hand higher.

"The name of this technique is 'Kirin.'"

Itachi drew back slightly as the lightning gathered. It was useless, of course. There was no possible way he could escape this jutsu. The speed of light could outmatch any sharingan. At Sasuke's summons a great creature appeared, a monster composed entirely of electricity. Itachi started, and Sasuke allowed himself a twisted smirk as he relished his brother's fear.

"Disappear with the thunder," Sasuke ordered, his voice cold and void of emotion. The monster vanished into the clouds, then launched itself towards Itachi.

Sasuke had to shield his eyes as the jutsu hit. Powerful bursts of lightning tore apart the surrounding area, shaking the earth. Sasuke squinted into the brightness as a red glow errupted from his brother's position, followed quickly by Itachi's screams.

By the time Sasuke realized the catastrophe it was too late to withdraw his chakra. His Kirin jutsu struck the red swirl forming around Itachi, sending a lance of agony through his arm. The explosion resulting from the chakra combination picked Sasuke up like a toy and flung him backwards against a lower stone wall. Pain lanced down his spine as his back connected with the hard surface. Grimacing at the white hot sensation, Sasuke pried his eyelids open and shielded his head with his arms as crumbled stonework pelted around him.

At last the dust began to settle. The entire compound was in shambles. The structure had been decimated, great boulders and blocks of stone scattering the area. Sasuke hadn't realized his Kirin jutsu would pack so much power. The resulting explosion had destroyed everything within a ten yard radius.

The thought struck Sasuke like a physical blow. Was Itachi dead? Had he finally killed his brother? Struggling to his feet, Sasuke scanned the ruins. As the smoke and dust began to settle, he caught sight of the charred sleeve of his brother's Akatsuki cloak. The smouldering robe hung listlessly in the rubble, a morbid testament of its owner's tragic fate. Sasuke slumped as the weight of the battle vanished like an unwanted memory.

"It's finally over."

Swallowing hard, Sasuke tried to sort throught the conflicting emotions pounding him. Itachi was dead. He had finally avenged his clan.

Itachi was dead. He had killed his brother.

"It's over," Sasuke whispered again as he turned away. He tried unsuccessfully to quell the numbness that crept over him. He should be proud that he had finally avenged his parents' murder. Why did he feel like he had lost the world?

A sharp gasp followed by a choking sound caught Sasuke's attention. A thrill shot through him, a desperate hope he couldn't name. Slowly he approached the rubble, his pace quickening into a run as the cough repeated.

As though hearing his approach, the sound was abruptly stiffled. Flinging aside a scorched wooden panel, Sasuke listened carefully until he heard the harsh breathing continue. Smirking triumphantly, he shoved aside the last impairing structure - and stopped in his tracks.

Itachi clutched his chest weakly, hacking out a mouthful of blood. Wiping his face with the back of his wrist, he offered a sorrowful smile.

"You missed, little brother."

A tremor ran through Itachi's body and he collapsed to the ground. Sasuke stood frozen in place, his mind reeling in disbelief. Kneeling next to his brother, Sasuke rubbed at his eyes, convinced he was dreaming. Blinking rapidly, his breath shortened as he realized he was gazing at no illusion.

In one swift and inexplicable moment, the roles of elder and younger brother had been reversed.

Itachi had been reduced to the state of a child.

. . ... . .. . .. . .. .. .

**Eee-hee-hee-hee!**

**Couldn't resist! The urge to write about kid Itachi is too strong to fight any longer. Blame the sharingan. He made me do it.**

** Don't worry, fans of **_**My Brother's Keeper**_**. I'm working on chapter five right now. I don't intend to let this fic dominate my writing career. (Don't kill me!)**


	2. Denego

**In response to Phenitial's question, yes, I am still going to update Raising a Raven as usual. :) I just have to try and evenly distribute my time between the four Naruto stories I'm working on now.**

**. . .. . .. . . .. . .**

Sasuke couldn't move, couldn't think past the one mental block pounding at his brain.

Itachi was a child.

No longer was Sasuke facing the seemingly indefeatable shinobi he had grown to loath with every part of his being. Rather than the unshakable Akatsuki that had regarded him with indifference every time they met, Itachi appeared completely defenseless, as though Sasuke could shatter him with a single blow. It shook him to the core.

Sasuke forced himself to think rationally, and concluded that this had to be some illusion that his brother had created as a last resort.

"Kai!" he commanded sharply, clapping his hands together in the correct formation. The vision didn't waver.

"Kai! Kai!"

Sasuke scrambled back, searching wildly for a flicker of movement to reveal his real brother hiding among the ruins. Only the harsh calls of the ravens disturbed the eerie silence. Sasuke's breath came in short bursts as he grabbed a double handful of explosives and threw them into the surrounding rubble.

"Coward!" he screamed. "Come out and face me!"

There was no answer.

Gasping to draw air into his panicked lungs, Sasuke collapsed against a boulder. He grasped a kunai, waiting for Itachi to leap out of the shadows and continue the battle. The overall tension from the fight and the revelation of what Sasuke was positive to be a mirage began to take its toll. Against all reason he began to chuckle. The soft laughter grew in volume as his hysteria rose, until the ravens fled in terror from the resounding cackles.

"I know you're out there! Come out and fight me, you coward! I'll still kill you, yet! I promise! I promise!"

Sasuke was so caught up in his tirade that he didn't hear the soft catch of a footfall behind him. He didn't catch the chakra signature wafting towards him until the gloved hand clipped the side of his skull. The resulting darkness was welcomed with open arms.

. . .. ... . . .. . ..

Madara glowered at the unconscious form lying crumpled at his feet.

"Useless."

The brat would be no good if he lost his mind after the recent events. Madara would have to watch him closely from now on. Sasuke could prove an invaluable asset if he could warp his mind just so, but to do that would require the most delicate manipulation. He could not afford to lose his pawn at such an early stage in the game.

Turning to the other Uchiha, Madara moved quickly to the still figure. He had no further use for Itachi. Sasuke had failed to complete the task properly, but not everything played out according to how Madara wanted it. The games would continue on, just as they always had. It was time to cut ties with the Uchiha genius.

Marvelling that such an obscure jutsu could regress one of the most powerful Akatsuki into such a fragile creature, Madara grasped the child's neck with one hand for the abrupt twist that would snap it like a dry twig.

"I wouldn't do that..."

Madara paused briefly as Zetsu peeked out from the ruins. The plant like Akatsuki stared unblinkingly at Itachi, the white half's eyes glazed in wonder.

"How long have you been observing?"

"Long enough," the white half replied vaguely. "I wouldn't kill him..."

"He is of no use to me," Madara dismissed.

"He's still the Uchiha genius," the dark half objected. "Remember how he was when he first joined the Akatsuki."

"Aye, he was very powerful," the white half mused. "Makes me wonder how much he can do at this stage."

Madara slowly let his fingers slip away, lowering Itachi's head back to the ground. "Children are weak."

"They can be trained," the dark half reminded.

"Maybe he's still retained his memories," the white half added. "Might be interesting, seeing how he reacts."

"There's more than that," the dark half pointed out. "He could infiltrate a village without raising suspicion. No one would suspect a child of crimes Itachi committed. Itachi is smart. He would use his disability as an advantage. We could - "

"We could capture the eight tails and the nine tails without a fight." The greed lit in Madara's eyes as he observed the still Uchiha. "No one would suspect a child. He's perfect."

Carefully he searched for injuries that would impair his usage of such a pawn. Besides a painful looking lump on the back of Itachi's head and a wheeze that likely testified to a few cracked ribs, Itachi seemed relatively unscathed. It was odd, considering the raging battle that had taken place. Madara put it down to the inexplicable jutsu combination that had caused the age regression. At this stage in life, Itachi likely had none of the illnesses or injuries caused by later events. If his memory had retreated to an equal time period, however, he would be of no use. Madara had no reason to keep a damaged pawn. For Itachi's sake, the Uchiha had best remember his former life.

If not... well, at least he still had Sasuke.

. . . .. . .. . . .. . .

Sasuke came to slowly, wincing at the soft glow from a single flickering candle. He studied the room, at a loss for how he had come here. The memories slowly returned, ending in a final blank spot. Someone had hit him over the head, he recalled. Either Itachi had done so and he was now a prisoner here, or his team had found him during a most inopportune moment of partial lucidity.

Sasuke furiously twisted the blankets in his hands as he remembered his temporary burst of insanity upon encountering the illusion. He had lost it. Despite years of training and preparing himself mentally, he had lost his mind in light of Itachi's genjutsu. There had been no child prodigy, no transformation concerning his brother. Itachi had probably been hiding in the shadows, no doubt laughing as Sasuke finally cracked from years of seeking revenge. He would find out soon enough that his 'foolish little brother' was tougher than he expected. Sasuke would seek him out again and again, until finally Itachi met his death on the end of his sword.

"You don't want to kill him just yet."

Sasuke started as the deep voice responded to his unspoken thoughts.

" - Who are you?"

A black garbed figure wearing an orange mask stepped into the light. "My name is Uchiha Madara." He paused a moment to let the knowledge sink in.

"Uchiha... Madara?" Sasuke repeated in a disbelieving whisper.

The dark figure offered no further explanation of his name, leaving Sasuke to muddle through the facts. _So, Itachi was telling the truth..._

"You don't want to kill your brother."

Sasuke's eyes flickered up to the masked face, the ruby depths of his sharingan lit with an unearthly fire. "Why not?"

Madara shrugged carelessly, gesturing to a small lump in the corner. "If you wish to carry out your brother's execution, by all means do so now. Take heed, though. It may be the opposite of what you desire."

Sasuke glowered at the man, slowly rising to his feet. He approached the bundle and knelt beside it, lifting the blanket away. He drew in a sharp gasp at what he saw.

"Impossible!"

"It is no genjutsu," Madara promised. "He is your brother, Itachi."

Sasuke shook his head, backing away from the small child curled on the floor. "This isn't Itachi. I don't know what kind of sick joke you think this is - "

"This is no joke, Sasuke. The combination of your Kirin and Itachi's Susanoo created a rift in time, returning Itachi to a period in his life before the massacre."

"Don't lie to me! Itachi isn't a child any more than he's innocent of the clan's death. This is _not_ Itachi!"

"You still think Itachi is responsible for the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the unexpected statement. "Of course I do. He murdered them all. Why would anyone question that?"

"Wake him up," Madara ordered, ignoring Sasuke's confusion.

"Why?"

It was clear that Madara was losing patience. "I want to see if he still remembers anything," he snapped. "Stop questioning my orders and do as you're told."

Sasuke shot the dark figure a glare. "He's not my brother," he muttered as he turned and shook the child's shoulder.

Dark lashes fluttered against porcelain skin, drawing back to reveal onyx pools of light. The child blinked in the soft glow, glancing between Sasuke and Madara with confusion mirrored in his eyes.

Sasuke's heart sank as he realized he couldn't deny the facts any longer. "Itachi," he whispered.

"You admit it, then. Now that your brother is at your mercy, what will you do? If you still wish to kill him, now is the time."

Sasuke glanced at the kunai that had been placed strategically nearby, then turned back to the child's horror struck yet unwavering gaze. "Why wouldn't I carry it out?" he questioned half to himself. "Why should I allow him to live?"

Itachi's eyes were like rivers of obsidian, shimmering with unspoken whispers and thoughts. Sasuke's hand strayed to the kunai and drew back once more. He could have killed Itachi in a heartbeat had this been his 'real' brother, yet he found himself loathe to strike a child. Captured in that trusting, helpless gaze, he couldn't bring himself to deliver the final blow.

"Well? This is your chance to end this. Put a stop to his tyranny now, and he will never harm those you love again."

"No," Sasuke whispered, tossing the kunai across the room. The child's eyes watched it clang across the cobblestones before locking onto him once more.

"Not like this," Sasuke shook his head. "It would be - "

"Murder? You've killed before. This will be no different. Itachi slew countless innocent people, even after the Uchiha massacre. What you mete out to him will be little more than what he deserves."

"Yes, he deserves it," Sasuke admitted, "But not like this."

"How pitiful that you would allow yourself to drop your guard in the face of such - "

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm not going to kill him. Now get out of here and leave me alone!"

Madara seemed pleased by his response. "Excellent. If you had decided to carry out your revenge, I would have been forced to stop you."

Sasuke's mind whirled. "What?"

"I was testing you, Sasuke. I needed to see if you would be a danger to Itachi while he was left in this... unwanted state." He forced the last words out in an almost pained manner. "However, even though you did grant him his life, it is clear that you do not realize the true extent of what your actions could cost you. I speak in terms of the Uchiha massacre."

"Don't talk to me about that," Sasuke growled.

"Do you even know why he killed the clan?"

"I heard enough!" Sasuke responded. "Drop the subject!"

"Perhaps your brother would be willing to fill in the details for you." Madara turned to Itachi, kneeling down and tilting the child's head so that he was forced to stare him in the eye. "Tell me, Itachi. What happened with the Uchiha massacre."

Itachi's breath came in short, rapid bursts. "I don't... I don't know..." he said shakily. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Madara's visible eye flashed and he grasped the Uchiha's short ponytail, cruelly jerking his head backwards. Itachi cried out in pain and terror, and Sasuke saw red.

"Leave him alone!" he screamed, shoving Madara back with a strength he didn't know he had.

"What is your name?" Madara raged, drawing himself to his full height. He towered over the small boy, his presence a daunting shadow of malice.

"I-Itachi," the child whimpered, ducking into Sasuke's arms. He clung to him tightly, shudders running through his thin frame.

"Your surname, boy! What is it?"

Itachi choked on a sob, shaking his head wildly and burying his face. "I don't know," he whispered in a panicked voice. "I don't know!"

Sasuke's mouth went dry at the trauma filled words. Madara cursed and grabbed for the small child. "Useless!"

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke shouted, his sharingan blazing like twin flames. He swung Itachi out of the way and darted to the end of the room, the sharingan and adrenaline putting wings to his feet. Scooping up the kunai he had discarded, he held it in front of him threateningly.

"I don't know who or what you are," he warned darkly, "But keep your hands off my brother. I don't care if you're Uchiha Madara or the Third Hokage. Touch Itachi again, and I'll kill you."

Madara snorted in laughter. "What will you do now, Uchiha? Raise it? That brat is just as capable of murdering someone now as it was when it was thirteen. Get rid of it now, before it can fully attain its powers."

"He's not an 'it,'" Sasuke spat in a low tone, holding the near hysterical child tight. "What I do with him is not your business."

Madara seemed to assess the situation and recognize a losing battle. "Very well, then," he shrugged. "On your own head be it. If you are keen on making snap judgements, however, then perhaps you should learn the truth."

"The truth?" Sasuke questioned skeptically.

Madara leaned against a table, spreading his hands apart in a sign that he meant no further harm. "As I said, you don't know the real facts behind the Uchiha massacre."

. . .. . . . .. . . .

Sasuke felt numb as the information registered in his mind. Madara's voice reverberated through his skull, drowning him in the painful accussations.

_"Danzo... Third Hokage... ANBU spy... revolt... orders... pleaded for his little brother's life... information... Akatsuki... all for his little brother... all for his little brother..."_

"I didn't do it," Itachi whispered over and over again, trembling in Sasuke's arms. He had heard every word of Madara's story, his dark eyes traumatized with accusations he knew nothing of. Sasuke had been too caught up in the horror of what he was hearing to consider what an effect it would have on his brother.

It was clear now that Itachi remembered nothing of his former life. His family, his training at the ANBU, his work amongst the Akatsuki, all had been forgotten. It seemed that the only things he knew was that his name was Itachi and his brother was Sasuke. Both pieces of information had been revealed to him by Sasuke and Madara's conversation.

"It's okay," Sasuke grunted, trying to ease Itachi's chokehold around his neck.

He couldn't explain how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. One minute he had been dead set on killing his brother, then next he was comforting a childhood memory who cried on his shoulder like a lost soul. The situation was absolutely ridiculous. Sasuke expected himself to wake up at any moment in the crumbled courtyard, the entire situation having been but a terrible and vivid dream.

Yet the sobbing child in his arms was all too real. Sasuke continued rocking him gently until the anxious cries died down into muted hiccups. What in the world was he expected to do now? With Madara's revelation, he knew killing Itachi was out of the question. An overwhelming need to protect his brother had arisen when he learned of Itachi's true motives, banishing all former detestion from his mind. Years of hatred needed an outlet, however, and it hadn't taken much wheedling from Madara to convince him that Konoha was to blame.

"Don't worry, Itachi," Sasuke whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

His confusion and denial rose once more. The situation was too bizarre. Here he was, comforting his _older_ brother and swearing to protect him. Their roles had been completely reversed, and he didn't know what to make of it._ What am I going to tell Team Hebi?_

A soft footstep in the hall alerted him to another's presence. Whipping out a kunai, Sasuke spun to face the intruder. A young woman with a paper flower in her indigo hair stepped forward, holding her hands out in reassurance that she meant no harm. Sasuke's eyes darted to her Akatsuki robe.

"What do you want?"

"My name is Konan," she replied in a soft tone. "I heard what happened. May I see him?"

Sasuke hesitated, then shook his head. He had just managed to calm Itachi down, and he wouldn't allow the Akatsuki to threaten him again. "State your business here."

Konan rolled her eyes at his show of bravado. "My, we are protective, aren't we?" Retreating momentarily to the tunnel, she returned with several blankets and small pack. "He looks cold. Would you at least allow me to wrap something around him?"

Sasuke considered a moment and relented, realizing he was making a fool of himself. Konan smiled and unfolded a deep maroon blanket, tucking it gently around Itachi's shoulders. "He's cute," she whispered with a grin.

Sasuke blinked in astonishment. Of all the words he had heard used to describe his brother, 'cute' was not on that list. Looking down at the now sleeping child, he had to admit Konan was right. Itachi did look rather adorable, nestled within the blanket's folds. He was even sucking his thumb, a gesture that would likely become a habit if it wasn't stopped quickly.

"Poor Kisame," Konan shook her head. "He's going to go crazy when he hears about this." Setting the pack on the table, she added, "There's food and medical supplies in there. I'll be close by, if you need anything."

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Akatsuki hideout," Konan replied. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

Sasuke frowned as the blue haired Akatsuki left the room. Safe? Not with Madara threatening Itachi, they wouldn't be. Still, he needed the Akatsuki's help to decide what to do about Konoha. Danzo and the Third Hokage were responsible for his clan's death, and Itachi had almost been added to the list of those murdered. The reminder lit anew the burning anger within Sasuke's soul. The Third was dead now, but his actions had unraveled a world that could never ben put to rights. Sasuke would not allow such a betrayal to be forgotten.

"They'll atone for it, I promise," Sasuke whispered to the slumbering child. "I will make them pay for what they did to you."

That was a promise he knew he could keep.

**. .. . . .. . **

**Review!**


	3. Salvē!

**Several people have asked how old Itachi is, seeing as he sucks his thumb. I decided to make Itachi about six in this story. It might be a little old for him to be sucking his thumb, but that was mentioned to show the traumatic state he's in right now. Thumb sucking can become a habit even for adults if they're anxious enough, and Itachi's had plenty of stress from losing his memories and being threatened by Madara. Don't worry, it's not going to last.**

**Sad, over half the Akatsuki are now dead. Would've been fun with the rest. Phooey.**

** . . .. . . .. . . .. .**

_'Poke'_

_ 'Poke Poke'_

In an instant Sasuke was awake. Twisting to his feet, he grasped his assailant's wrists and flipped a kunai to the vulnerable throat swifter than the attacker could utter a soft gasp.

"N-n-niisan?"

Full awareness returned. Sasuke let out an exhasperated sigh as he realized he was threatening his own brother. Itachi's dark eyes shimmered with confused tears of betrayal, his eyes captivated by the kunai held in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke released the 'younger' Uchiha's wrists, shaking his head at the absurd situation.

"Don't do that again," he warned sternly. "Don't you realize I could have hurt you? Next time you want to wake me up, talk to me; don't touch me. Understand?"

Itachi nodded tearfully. Unexpectedly he threw his arms around Sasuke's waist, his shoulders trembling as he whispered, "That thing's looking at me."

Sasuke followed Itachi's gaze and rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. "It's just a plant, Itachi. It's not going to - "

His words died in his throat as the venus fly trap opened, revealing a black and white man with vibrant green hair. "Sorry about that," the perfectly divided lighter half of the man apologized.

"We were instructed to watch the kid," the dark half filled in.

Sasuke stared open mouthed for a moment. "You're an Akatsuki," he stated, observing the red and black cloak. Instinctively he scooped up Itachi as a protective measure. Instantly the child's arms were around his neck.

"He's scary," Itachi whispered.

"Eh, we don't mean any harm," the white half assured.

"We were just making sure he didn't run off," the dark half said, his tone more gravelly and harsh than his other side. "It's easy for a kid to get lost down here."

"I don't need the help," Sasuke replied curtly. "I can look after him well enough."

"Suit yourself," the dark half shrugged. "The others are waiting." Turning, the plant-like Akatsuki slowly shuffled away.

"Wait," Sasuke called. "You said 'others.' Who else is here?"

"Eh, the rest of the Akatsuki are anxious to meet their youngest member," the white half smiled. "Better hurry. Pein doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sasuke hesitated a moment before following the plant. Inwardly he was seething. He needed to contact Team Hebi. A formal introduction to the red cloud organization was something he had intended to hold off until he knew more about Itachi's situation. The concept of bringing his 'kid' brother to the Akatsuki was not something he had anticipated.

Itachi couldn't be very old, perhaps five or six at the most. Considering how Madara handled the situation, Sasuke thought he had a vague idea of how the others would react. Clearly the Akatsuki did not provide a fitting atmosphere in which to raise a child. Thieves, assassins, and the worst of mankind could be found within the organization. It was no place for a six year old.

Sasuke pondered the idea of dropping Itachi off in the Village Hidden in the Leaf at the next opportunity. If the Hokage was as soft as he remembered, she would see to it that a poor, defenseless child was given refuge within Konoha's walls. Itachi would be safe there, and Sasuke could go about his business as planned. He might even have a chance to carry out the first stage of his revenge against Danzo while he was in the area.

Itachi seemed to sense the thoughts running through his mind, as he clenched Sasuke's shirt in his hands and tightened his grip around his brother's neck.

"Don't let them take me away, Niisan" he pleaded in a breathless whisper.

_Niisan_. Sasuke had never expected to hear someone call him that, needless to say his _elder_ brother. It would do no good to correct Itachi; he would never understand. Sasuke sighed tightly and made no reply.

Ahead the tunnel began to grow lighter, the muted voices carrying down the passage with the sound of reeds blowing in the wind.

"There he is!" someone called.

Sasuke warily followed the plant Akatsuki into the warm glow of light. He was astonished when he saw how few were gathered in the room. For the length of the attrocities the Akatsuki had committed, he would have expected there to be more present. Itachi whimpered and hid his face in Sasuke's shirt, shy at the prospect of meeting so many people.

Konan giggled at the Uchiha's reaction. "Kawaii," she whispered to the tall blue Akatsuki standing nearby. Sasuke searched his memory, recalling the man who had accompanied his brother on his first attempt to capture Naruto. _Kisame..._

The blue Akatsuki stared agape at Itachi, his facial reaction closely resembling a dying fish. The young Uchiha peeked out from his hiding place, his eyes brightening as he caught sight of the duo.

"Sharkey!" he crowed in delight, reaching out for Kisame.

Konan let out a scream of laughter, while Kisame's face was priceless. His jaw fell open and he stared in a helpless stupor at the miniaturized Uchiha who had dared refer to him as a fish. Itachi giggled, pleased at the attention he was receiving from the blue man's newly achieved nickname.

"Sharkey! Sharkey!"

Kisame blustered for a minute. "_That's_ Itachi?"

Konan shrieked and slapped her comrade's arm, earning another astonished look from Kisame. The blue Akatsuki wasn't sure who was more frightening; the normally calm woman who was laughing hysterically by his side, or the cheeky twit who used to be his partner.

"This is too much," he groaned.

"Ooh! Tobi wants to hold Itachi-chan, too!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson as a bumbling, orange masked figure slid clumsily into the room. Instantly Itachi's smile disappeared. Winding his arms in a chokehold around Sasuke's neck, he let out a piercing, high pitched scream.

"Oye, shut him up!" Kisame yelled, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Itachi, it's okay!" Konan hastily reassured, trying to calm the young Uchiha down. "It's just Tobi. He won't hurt you."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Sasuke growled. Unconvinced by Konan's attempts, Itachi continued to wail.

"Oh! Tobi would never hurt Itachi-chan!" the orange masked Akatsuki insisted. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi likes Itachi-chan! Please don't kill Tobi!"

Something in Madara's warning gaze convinced Sasuke to hold his tongue. Only now did he remember the bumbling idiot who had travelled with Deidara. How long had Madara carried on this ruse with the Akatsuki?

"It's all right, Itachi," he spoke to Itachi. "He won't hurt you." _Yet._ Sasuke didn't trust Madara any more than he had trusted Orochimaru. Both were snakes, and he constantly had to be on the alert lest one strike at the least opportune moment.

His words were effective, however, and Itachi's screams were hushed. He tucked his head into Sasuke's neck, confused that the bad man was considered to be safe now. Sasuke caught the question in his brother's eyes, and minutely shook his head. No, Madara could not be trusted for anything. He was useful for the time being, but only so much as a serpent's poison could be meted out as a temporary antidote.

"_Now_ is he going to remain silent?"

An instantaneous hush filled the room as the leader of the Akatsuki stepped forward. Nagato's mouth was set in a straight line, a slight throbbing at his temple the only hint of emotion. He fixed his scrutinizing gaze on the young Itachi, summarizing his thoughts in a single sentence.

"Get rid of him."

The resulting protests rivalled Itachi's previous screaming fit.

"Nagato, you can't be serious!" Konan exclaimed, "We can't kill him! He's just a kid!"

"Not to mention that, ludicrous as it seems, he _is_ Itachi," Kisame added.

"Oh, and he is so _cute_ as Itachi-chan!" the ever boisterous Tobi added. Sasuke could scarcely believe that this idiot and Madara were the same person. Returning his thoughts to the present, he brandished his kunai and returned Nagato's level gaze.

"I'm hardly surprised that the Akatsuki would turn against one of their own, but _I_ for one will not betray my brother." _This time._ "If you want to harm him, you'll have to get past me first."

Nagato let out a slow breath, the only clear sign of his agitation. "I didn't say I wanted him killed; I only told you to get _rid _of him. He will only interfere with our work, _if_ he doesn't murder himself within the first day. Take him to the nearest village and leave him for someone else to deal with. A child has no place among the Akatsuki."

"Oh, but Nagato," Konan wheedled, scooping Itachi from Sasuke's arms and turning him to face the leader, "He's just a little guy. How much harm can a kid do around here, anyway?"

"Hm, one kid against a bunch of S-ranked criminals," Kisame raised an eyebrow. "I think we're done for." He smirked at the thought. It was clear that he was already fond of the 'newest member' of the organization.

Nagato was about to protest further, when of all things Tobi spoke up.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tobi has an idea! Itachi-chan can spy for the Akatsuki! Yes, Itachi-chan would be a very good spy! No one would suspect Itachi-chan, just like no one suspects Tobi! Itachi-chan could help Tobi very much, especially now that Deidara Sempai is gone! Please, can we keep Itachi-chan? Tobi would be a very good boy, and teach him to spy for the Akatsuki!" Tobi held up his hands in a pleading gesture, his overall appearance like that of a begging puppy.

"Tobi's right," Konan agreed, adjusting Itachi in her arms as though to show him off. "We can train him to deliver messages and gather information. Children observe a lot, you know, and he might catch something we would have missed. He's so tiny, no one would suspect a thing."

Nagato grunted. "Who is to say he would report back to _us_ in the end? Children are gullible and easily misled. All it would take is for an enemy to gain his trust and he would reveal everything he knew."

"We'll teach him not to speak to strangers," Konan quipped. "All children learn that rule early on."

"I'll make sure he understands what we expect of him," Sasuke promised. He didn't like the situation at all, but having Itachi work for the Akatsuki seemed more favorable than leaving him where _Naruto_ could find him. Itachi would never recover from the psychological trauma if he was placed in the care of Team Seven.

Nagato's eyes narrowed as he studied the eager faces of the surrounding Akatsuki. "Be it on your own heads, then," he shrugged dismissively. "If he brings about your ruin, you will have yourselves to blame."

"YAYA!" Tobi squealed, stealing Itachi from Konan before anyone could stop him. "Tobi will take such good care of Itachi-chan, and Tobi will teach him how to play hide and seek, and tease Konan, and sneaky-sneak like a spy, and how to make mud pies!"

"He's here for Akatsuki purposes _only_," Nagato stressed. "I don't need two idiots tearing apart the hideout."

Tobi searched the room before pointing a doubtful finger back at himself, astonished that he was the second person in question.

"Don't worry, Itachi-chan," he excused, "Tobi will make the mean Pein change his mind. Tobi likes Itachi-chan. Tobi will teach him many things, like fishing for Kisame, and splashing puddles in a rainstorm, and - "

"_Tobi _will not be teaching him anything," Sasuke warned, his kunai placed strategically at the base of Madara's skull. "Now put him down. You're making him nervous."

"But Itachi-chan is having so much fun!" Tobi argued. "Look how happy he is!"

Itachi stared with wide eyes at the energetic bundle of Tobi-ness chattering before him. Reaching out to the swirling orange mask covering Tobi's face, he reacted as naturally as any curious child. He began to pull it off.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Tobi rebuked, slapping Itachi's fingers away none too gently. "Naughty Itachi-chan! He should know not to play with Tobi's mask. Tobi would be very unhappy if Itachi-chan pulled off his mask. Naughty, naughty!"

"Tobi, you're frightening him," Konan admonished, retrieving the young Uchiha as his lower lip began to tremble. "He doesn't know any better."

"Oh, Tobi did not mean any harm," Tobi hastily explained, waving his hands frantically and eyeing Sasuke's kunai apprehensively. "Tobi is a good boy!" he squeaked.

Konan smiled and shook her head, jouncing Itachi lightly and teasing a smile out of him. "I'll bet you're pretty hungry by now, huh? How about a little snack in the kitchen, where there's less _noise_ around."

Kisame and the plant exchanged a glance, knowing exactly who Konan was referring to. Once again Tobi searched the room before pointing dubiously to himself.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"What about you, Sasuke?" Konan adressed the Uchiha. "I may not be the best cook, but at least I don't burn the food."

Sasuke offered no immediate reply, taking a moment to consider the position he was in. He needed to contact Team Hebi about the change of plans, but at the same time he was unwilling to leave Itachi alone with Madara on the premises. Konan and Kisame clearly didn't suspect Tobi's identity, a fact that concerned Sasuke.

On the other hand, Sasuke found no reason to distrust Konan or Kisame. Both had worked with Itachi before the transformation, and both seemed to have taken him under their protection. Sasuke had never fully trusted anyone, but the situation seemed harmless enough for him to be spared a few hours.

"I have to contact my team," he excused himself. He added as an afterthought, "Don't let Itachi out of your sight."

"Don't worry," Konan promised, "He's in good hands. Aren't you, Itachi?"

Itachi shot a worried look to Sasuke in response, earning a chuckle from Kisame. "The kid's smart, Konan. I wouldn't trust me myself."

"Oh, pipe down," Konan snarled. "He'll be fine." Her sharp look promised nothing less than inevitable death to those who proposed otherwise.

Kisame made a face, casting a loathsome glare at Konan's retreating back. "That woman's dangerous," he muttered. "I feel really sorry for that kid right now."

Sasuke tarried a moment longer, casting a warning glare in Tobi's direction. Finally tearing himself away, he activated his sharingan and vanished from sight.

. . .. . . .. . .. .

"Now stay there," Konan instructed, setting Itachi down in a chair and bustling about the small room that made up the 'kitchen.' She rummaged through a high cupboard, selecting a large bowl and a few packages of ingredients. "I may not be the best cook, but I do remember a cookie recipe someone taught me once."

"Ooh! Tobi likes making cookies!" An orange and black blur slid into the kitchen, sleeves flapping wildly in the air like an out of control windmill. "Tobi will help!"

"Tobi, get out of the kitchen!" Konan spat. Her order was apprehended as Tobi grabbed a bowl of flour, tipping it over and dumping the entire mess over his head.

"Oops."

Itachi burst into shrill giggles at the sight of the 'Tobi snowman,' his initial fear of the orange masked man vanishing as so often happens with a young child's lenient mind. Tobi darted forward and scooped up the Uchiha, swinging him through the air as he spun in circles.

"Itachi-chan thinks Tobi is funny! Tobi is so happy, Tobi will dump more flour on his head!"

"Tobi, get out of the kitchen!" Konan shouted, rescuing the remaining powder before Tobi could carry out his desire.

Tobi set Itachi on his shoulders, bounding happily from the room. "Goodbye, Konan-kun! Tobi is going to teach Itachi-chan how to make mud pies!"

The spoon clattered unnoticed to the floor as Konan stared open mouthed at Tobi's retreating back.

"Guess I missed something important," Kisame spoke up as he came up beside her.

"Itachi is going to learn how to make _mud pies_," Konan said incredulously. "This is _Itachi_ we're talking about."

"Who, the stoic, unfeeling brat who can't even make a face?"

As if on cue Tobi's whoops echoed through the hall, accompanied by Itachi's wild shrieks of laughter. Kisame blanced, wincing at the sound.

"Eh, this is going to be a problem."


End file.
